cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowland
Snowland is an island country north of the Northern Archipelago. History Snowland was first discovered by Vikpengs in the 1000s, who claimed the land for Sealmark, it 1750 Sealmark, gave the island independence. Military Army The Snowlandic Army has approximately 25,000 soldiers, 75 armored cars, and 25 tanks, which are one of the best in Antarctica. Air Force The Snowlandic Air Force has 50 planes and 75 helicopters. Recently, Snowland bought 5 planes from Calada. Navy The Snowlandic Navy, has 150 battleships, 5 aircraft carriers, 30 submarines, and 15,000 sailors. Transport Road There are many paved roads around the country. There is also a large freeway in Snowkjavik. Railways Snowland has many railways. The capital Snowkjavik, has four different train lines, Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Airplanes Air Snowland is the national airline company, which was founded in 1955. The nation's largest and busiest airport is the Snowkjavik International Airport (SNA). Water Because this is an is an island, water is one of the three only ways to get here, with the other being flying by plane or driving though the Trans-Northern Archipelago Tunnel which starts in Greenpuffle goes to Chinstrap, Snowland, Rockhopper Island, Shipwreck Island, Club Penguin, Apple Island, and ending at Tip-Of-Trinity, United Republic of the Antarctic Peninsula. There are also cruises that go to Rockhopper Island, URAP, Apple Island, and Club Penguin. Government The government is fair and democratic. The current party is the Snowland Republican Party and the current president is Brant Icepond. All creatures 18 and over are allowed to vote. Culture Culture is very good since the nation makes a lot of books and movies. Films Before 1980, there were few films in the nation. This changed after Snowlandic Productions was founded in 1980. After this, Snowland made many popular films enjoyed by many audiences across Antarctica. Television Television is extremely popular, and every household has at least one T.V. There are always interesting channels to watch. Official Channels * Channel 1 - Snowland 1 - News. * Channel 2 - Snowland 2 - Music. * Channel 3 - Snowland 3 - Reality shows. * Channel 4 - Snowland Cooking - Cooking channel. * Channel 5 - Snowland Home - Home renovation shows and storage ideas. * Channel 6 - Snowland 4 - Mother and father parenting tips. * Channel 7 - Snowland Chicks 1-4 - Shows for 1-4 year old chicks. * Channel 8 - Snowland Chicks 5-11 - Shows for 5-11 year old chicks. * Channel 9 - Snowland Teens - Shows for 12-18 year chicks. * Channel 10 - Snowland 18 - Shows for adults only. * Channel 11 - SpanishTV - TV in Spanish. * Channel 12 - FrenchTV - TV in French * Channel 13 - Snowland Classics - Shows from 1990 and before. * Channel 14 - Snowland Movie - Popular Movies. * Channel 15 - Healthy Snowland '''- Physical activities. * '''Channel 16 - Snowland Mom - Tips for penguins about to have chicks. * Channel 17 - Fashion Snowland - Fashion tips and styles. * Channel 18 - Snowland Comedy - Comedy shows. * Channel 19 - Snowland Travel - Guide for people new to Snowland. * Channel 20 - TalkSnowland - Talk shows. * Channel 21 - SnowlandGame - Game shows. * Channel 22 - Snowland Sports '- Sports shows. Music Music is popular, and concerts are attended a lot. Some of the Antarctica's most famous composers came from Snowland. Their music is still popular and played today. Literature Literature is popular in the nation, with every household having a couple. Books like ''A Tale of Two Towns are very popular. Public libraries are very common. Art Art is very popular, and artists are very talented. The government has built a lot of art galleries for citizens to see art easily. Architecture Architecture is popular, and there are many Snowdinavian style architecture since the Vikpengs came from Snowdinavia. Cuisine Like architecture, Snowlandic cuisine is influenced by Snowdinavia. However, there are other ingredients used in Snowlandic foods that make it unique. The nation also has 4 branches of McFlippers. Daily Life Adults usually wake up at 6:00, and they will watch the news or get a snack. Chicks wake up an hour later, at 7:00. They chick can do anything until 8:15. Then they will take a bus, walk, or have their parent drive them to school before it starts at 8:30. The parent will drive to work or go home if they don't go to work. At 3:00, the chick will go home. The adult will go home at 4:00 or 5:00. Then then family will eat dinner at 6:00 and go to bed at 9:00. School and work are from Monday-Thursday. Weekends are Friday-Sunday. Hobbies & Pastimes Chess is popular and so is computing and LEEGO. LEEGO is popular since chicks can build whatever they want. Computing is also popular since the Internet came out. Sports Sports are a popular. Every school has P.E. at least twice a week. There are also a lot of stadiums such as the Snowkjavik Stadium in Snowkjavik. News News is very popular, and every city and town has at least two newspapers. Ever since the Internet came out, online news has become very popular. Education Education is one of the best since 99.9% of penguins pass their exams. K8 Schools As their name says, it is for students for Kindergarten to 8th grade. The government invests a lot of money into them so they have swimming pools, gyms, and soccer fields. High School High school is almost the same as K8 schools except for it is for high school students. It is also bigger than K8 schools. Universities Universities such as the University of Snowkjavik are very popular in the Northern Archipelago as 99% of students get a good job. Health Health is very good, and there are many hospitals. Due to good health care, many penguins don't fall ill a lot. There is a health service called the Snowlandic Health Services (SHS). Medicine Medicine is very good since the government puts a lot of money to healthcare. Many cures are being found. There are a lot of research centers too. Science & Technology Science and Technology is very good since the nation has 25 missiles and 15 nuclear missiles. Space Program The Snowland Space Program (SSP) is large and one of the best in the Northern Archipelago. There were many achievements which include: * August 1968 - SSP gets penguin into orbit. (Not First) * October 1969 - SSP lands an unmanned craft on the moon. (Not First) * June 1970 - SSP lands 5 penguins on the moon. (Not First) * March 1991 - SSP creates a colony on the moon. (Not First) Science in Education Science in education is good, with there being at least 4 hours of science every week. Science tests cover a lot of science topics. Technology in Education Technology in education is excellent, with computers being used for almost everything. Silverbooks are being used in almost every school. Homework is usually done on computers since chicks are allowed to bring their Silverbooks home. There is at least 5 hours of computing each week. Foreign Relations 'USCA - Excellent. '''The USCA protects Snowland and the two trade with each other. 'USSR - Great! 'One might be communist and the other capitalist, but the two are great friends. 'Gexon - Excellent. Gexon agrees to arm Snowland with nukes if it maintains its right-wing stand. The two are also part of the Gexon-Snowland Treaty. Embassies * Mosnow, USSR * Gexon City, Gexon * Philadelvia, USCA * Parisian, Icence * Chinstrapion, Chinstrap * Snowdon, UK Economy The economy is very good, and there is a stock exchange in Snowkjavik. The nation managed to avoid the global recession of the 1920s and 1930s, which gave it more time to boost its economy. GDP is very high, and taxes are very low. Currency Snowland has one official currency, the Snowlandic Dollar (SD$). One SD$ is worth ten Club Penguin Coins (CPC), or five Snowros (SNO), or two Antarctican Dollars (AD$), or five Pengaporean Dollars (PD$), or five Publes. Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Northern Archipelago